


cant sleep

by bonbondumps



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Just got together, Late Night Conversations, M/M, dont stay up too late kids, minor jealousy???, video calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonbondumps/pseuds/bonbondumps
Summary: Just them calling late at night and them being them, getting yelled at for being too loudAlso, Kageyama is just so whipped for HinataAlso, they're adorable
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	cant sleep

“Beep Beep bzzzt Beep Beep bzzzt Be-”

Slamming his hand on his phone, Hinata took it in his hands and flipped it over to see who it was. Squinting, he saw “Bakageyama” lighting up the screen in bright letters. The middle blocker answered the call, groaning slightly.

“What do you want, Kageyama?”, he said, voice muffled. Hinata held the phone with both his arms outstretched in front of him, face planted in the pillow.

“I couldn’t sleep”, Kageyama reluctantly admitted, a slight frown gracing his handsome features.

Interested, Hinata perked up and propped himself up on his elbows. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes with one hand, the other still grasping the phone tightly. “Why? What’s keeping you?”, Hinata asked. What made the setter unable to fall asleep was intruiging to him, because just the other day, _Kageyama_ was the one preaching about how rest was important for an athlete.

-

Lying on his side, Kageyama was internally beating himself up. Why did he call the idiot this late at night??? Okay, no not _the_ idiot, Hinata was _his_ idiot. He definitely _could not_ tell him about how he kept thinking back to when he saw the middle blocker giggling and having lunch with Sajou-san instead of him during lunch break and got slightly jealous. Also, could he even call it _slightly_ when it was actually keeping him from sleeping _god_ he’d been in bed for two hours already and he wasn’t able to catch a wink of sleep this is so annoyin-

“Oi, Kageyama, what are you doing, keeping quiet? I asked you a question!”

Kageyama blinked, clearing his thoughts. Holding his phone upright so he could see Hinata properly, the setter tried not to grin at how endearing Hinata was. Half-closed eyes paired with tousled hair greeted him, and Kageyama wondered was it logically possible for someone half-awake to be so attractive?? And that pout??

Head spinning, he slowly replied, “Oh um.. I don’t know, it might be because the adrenaline from the practice match we had earlier hadn’t subsided yet.”

Hinata frowned, eyes full of doubt.

“Haaaah?”, Hinata complained, disappointed. The middle blocker plopped his head back onto the pillow, part of his face still visible. Mouth forming a pout, he said, “Eeeehhh, I thought it was something interesting like, maybe you couldn’t fall asleep because you were imagining yourself with me, walking home together, or doing our _wHOOsh_ and _bAM_ attack! I thought you couldn’t sleep because you missed me.”

Kageyama blushed, averting his eyes from Hinata’s gaze, hoping that Hinata couldn’t see his flushed face. “Dumbass! Why would I be thinking of you so late at night?!”, he whisper-yelled. His arm unconsciously reached over to viciously ruffle Hinata’s hair as payback, only finding air, because _right_ this was a video call _geez_ _Tobio what are you doing???_ He quickly retracted his hand and curled it under the covers, grateful for the darkness shielding his stupid actions. 

Hinata closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened them again. A slight blush coated his cheeks, maybe from the fact that he made such an assumption but was instead told wrong, not knowing that he might’ve come close to somewhat guessing correctly. Kageyama smirked, but stopped, recalling what had been keeping _him_ awake. Unable to meet Hinata’s gaze, Kageyama kept the phone slanted, showing half his face but still able to see Hinata’s.

“A-Anyway, did you know what Sajou told me today? He said he bought a new video game and invited me over to play sometime! I’m so excited!! He said it had a lot of new animations and it was really cool too!!”, Hinata yelled enthusiastically.

Hinata continued rambling about the new game, and Tobio tuned him out, eyes fluttering shut. It was always Sajou this, Sajou that, it was getting increasingly annoying, he thought, a small scowl forming on his lips. He wanted to talk to Hinata more, to contribute to the conversation, maybe, but he just didn’t know how. His social skills were, as per usual, bad. Was bad an understatement? He didn’t know how to talk, in general. He always envied people who could talk and talk and talk without stopping, especially this idiot right here. Some people thought Hinata was annoying, and it was puzzling to him. How could they dislike someone who was sunshine incarnate, who would always bring joy and laughter to the people around him? They should dislike someone like him, who was rude and threatening no matter how kind he tried to be, even animals were afraid of him. The phone slowly slid from its propped-up position.

“Oi Kageyama!”

Kageyama jolted, opening his eyes. He replied, “What?”

Hinata was staring into his phone, wondering where on earth Kageyama disappeared to.

“Where are you? I can’t see you.”

He groggily adjusted the angle. and from the other end of the call, Hinata saw a sleepy Kageyama come into view.

Hinata giggled and said, “You’re adorable, Kageyama! _You_ were the one who called me because you couldn’t sleep and now _you’re_ sleepy!”

Kageyama grumbled, “I am _not_ adorable. You’re the cute one. I am _cool_.”

Hinata laughed, a sound full of pure delight. He said, “Sure, sure, Kageyama! Just like how you leaned on my head, sleeping on the bus ride back to Karasuno right? What was it again? You were murmuring something in your sleep, something about me? I think it was-”

“OI DUMBASS SHUT UP-”

 _BAM_ there was a loud crash from Hinata’s end. It took them both by surprise, and Hinata let out a startled squeak, fumbling the phone in his hands, dropping it to the floor.

“Onii-chan, be quiet! You’re too loud! We’re trying to sleep!”, yelled Natsu, Hinata’s younger sister.

“A-Ah! Sorry..”

Hinata retrieved the phone from the floor, angling it to reveal an annoyed child standing in the doorway of his room.

“H-Here, say hi to Kageyama!”, stammered Hinata, face burning.

Natsu stared at Kageyama, face expressionless, while Kageyama attempted a smile. She _hmph_ ed and slid the door shut.

A beat of silence passed, both of them too embarrassed to say anything.

Hinata flopped back onto the futon and whisper-yelled, “Look what you did, Kageyama, you were too loud! We got busted!”

A flustered Kageyama yelled back, “What do you mean it’s _my_ fault? It’s obviously yours! You were laughing too loud-”

“Both of you be quiet and go to sleep!”, thundered Hinata’s mother.

Stunned, the two of them just stared at each other.

“Well.. I guess it’s time for us to go to sleep now”, Hinata said softly.

Kageyama averted his eyes and said, “Yeah, good night, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Good niiiiight, see you!”

Pressing the end call button, Kageyama placed his phone on the floor and curled up in bed. Internally screaming, he rolled around in bed ripping at his hair at the sheer _embarrassment_ of being found out. Video calling with their son in the middle of the night, would Hinata’s mother find out that they were dating?? They kept their relationship a secret because they kinda.. just got together and they didn’t want to face the problems they knew they would have to face sometime in the future just yet, even though part of him knew Hinata’s mom would be okay with their relationship.

 _Aaaahh_ , whatever! What’s done is done! Just go to sleep Tobio!

Curling up on his side, he drifted off to sleep with a small smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> op is tired and eyes are bleeding hope you all enjoy ! tips on how to write better, feedback and grammar/spelling corrections are welcome, but please be nice thank youu ^^


End file.
